


Eat, Sleep, Love, Repeat.

by that1crazaychik



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1crazaychik/pseuds/that1crazaychik
Summary: "When Scott got into work that morning he was surprised at the sight before him. Not only because he found, amid a table flooded with notes and textbooks, his vet assistant sound asleep, but because it was the wrong assistant scheduled for that shift." In which juggling work and school becomes a bit too much for Ty. {AmyxTy}





	Eat, Sleep, Love, Repeat.

Jack's old truck rumbled to a halt beside Ty's trailer, crunching the cold gravel under its tires. Amy swiftly put the vehicle in park and cut the engine, excited to get to her destination. Between Ty juggling work and school and Amy picking up clients left and right, she'd barely seen her fiancé all week. Luckily today they had the day off, and they were finally going to get some quality time together… or so she thought. She quickly realized there was something missing from the trailer's yard, namely a classic navy truck. Amy stepped out of her truck into the brisk air and made her way to the trailer, slightly confused. She rapped lightly on the trailer door.

"Ty?" she called. No answer. "Ty, are you in there?"

She gave the knob a twist and the door opened to reveal a slightly messy, yet empty trailer.

"Ty?" Amy asked, more so to herself. Where the hell was he?

_\- {*HEARTLAND*} -_

When Scott got into work that morning he was surprised at the sight before him. Not only because he found, amid a table flooded with notes and textbooks, his vet assistant sound asleep, but because it was the wrong assistant scheduled for that shift.

"Ty?" he prodded gently, shaking the younger man's shoulder lightly. "Ty."

Ty's eyes fluttered open blearily. When he registered Scott's face he jumped to attention, knocking a few papers to the ground.

"Scott, hey! Uh…" Ty started, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry about that I was just…"

He didn't really know what to say… he didn't exactly have an excuse. Luckily Scott interrupted him.

"I thought Cass was scheduled today?" Scott said checking the calendar on the desk. Ty sighed.

"Yeah uh… she called me and asked if I could take her shift… She said it was a family emergency." Ty answered, standing to gather the notes strewn around the table.

"Didn't you work the night shift?" Scott asked, watching Ty sluggishly clean his things, "And the day shift yesterday?"

Ty chuckled, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, well… Who needs sleep anyway, hunh?"

His smile quickly faded as he was hit with a sudden dizzy spell and, as if on cue, his legs buckled and he began to collapse. Luckily he caught himself with the table, but that didn't stop Scott from rushing to his side.

"Whoah, you alright there?" Scott asked supporting Ty by his elbow.

"Yeah Scott, I'm fine…" Ty protested, but his body seemed to think otherwise because his legs gave out completely, leaving Scott to catch him and lower him into the chair.

"Easy, easy!" Scott said "Just have a seat. Relax."

Ty did as he was told, too weak and wobbly to do anything else. When the dizzy spell passed he noticed the worried look on his boss's face.

"You okay, man?" Scott asked, clearly concerned. Ty did his best to muster a smile.

"I'm good." He replied. "Just got up too fast… just give me a minute." He sucked in a deep breath, trying to clear the spots from his vision.

"Nuh-unh," Scott replied, shaking his head. "I'm giving you the day!"

"But Scott-" Ty began to protest.

"Go home, Ty." Scott pressed, "I can handle things here just fine on my own. Besides, you're not going to be much help if you pass out in the middle of a surgery."

It took Ty only five seconds to nod his head in agreement.

"Okay… You're right." Ty said. He moved to get up but quickly sat back down as the room spun around him.

"I think I'll give Amy a call…" he said.

"Wise man…" Scott smiled, patting him on the back. "I'll get you some water."

As Scott left the room, Ty dug his phone out of his pocket and dialled Amy's number.

_\- {*HEARTLAND*} -_

Amy's phone rang through the empty trailer. She pulled it out of her pocket, relieved to see Ty's name on the screen. She pulled off her glove and accepted the call, bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hey Ty, I thought your shift was done hours ago?" She said, closing the trailer door behind her, keeping the cold air out.

"Yeah it was, but Cass asked me to cover for her and well…" Ty trailed off.

"Oh… so you'll be working then?" Amy asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"No, actually…" Ty chuckled weakly, "Scott's sending me home."

"What? Is everything okay?" Amy asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine! I'm just a little tired after working double shifts."

"No doubt," Amy replied, biting her lip. There goes their day together.

"Hey listen…" Ty hesitated, "Do you think you could come pick me up? I… I just don't feel good to drive right now."

Amy smiled.

"Of course, I'll be right there." She replied softly.

"Thanks, Amy. I'll see you soon." Ty said tiredly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

With that, Amy disconnected the call and made her way back to Jack's truck.

_\- {*HEARTLAND*} -_

Ty didn't even make it back to the trailer before falling asleep. And as much as it put a dent in Amy's plans for the day, she didn't take it personally. From what Scott told her before they left the clinic, Ty needed his rest.

The truck rumbled to a halt once more, and Amy shifted it into park. She looked over at her sleeping fiancé in the passenger seat beside her, head lulled softly on his chest.

_That can't be comfortable… _she thought.

She placed a gentle hand on Ty's shoulder in an attempt to rouse him.

"Ty?" She prodded, "Ty we're here."

Ty stirred slightly, but rather than opening his eyes, he shifted his position letting his weight flop against Amy and snuggling his head onto her shoulder.

"Whoah, Ty! Ty?" she laughed in surprise, but he was fast asleep. She shook her head, smiling.

"All right, a few more minutes, and then you're going to sleep in your own bed!"

Placing a light kiss on Ty's forehead she cranked the heat and let her head rest on his, closing her eyes. At least they were finally getting time together… and that's all that mattered.


End file.
